


On Track (Even a Fool Knows) /바보라도 알아 [Stray Kids Fanfic] Hyunjin or Minho Route

by Blue Cookies (bluecookiesforeveryone)



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, New Student Lee Know, OT8, Romance, Romantic Fluff, School Romance, Slow To Update, Stray Kids Fanfic, Sweet, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Teen Romance, hyunjin and haerim have been friends for ten years, i'll update tags later, stray kids - Freeform, transfer student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecookiesforeveryone/pseuds/Blue%20Cookies
Summary: SKZ fanfic.Haerim and Hyunjin have been friends for ten years. When the new student, Minho transfers to their class, Hyunjin realizes his feelings for her. But Minho also likes Haerim. Will they be able to win her heart without fighting?Mostly progresses at the school classroom or the club room.Started from my love of the song, 'On Track'.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Original Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Original Female Character(s), Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Character(s), Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Main Characters

1\. 유해림 Yoo Haerim/F/17

Grade 1, Class 3

2\. 황현진 Hwang Hyunjin/M/17

Grade 1, Class 3

friends with Haerim since grade 1 in elementary, 7~17, so their friendship is for 10 years

rumored to be the most handsome student in school

3\. 이민호 Lee Minho/M/17

Grade 1, Class 3

new guy/handsome/hot

Haerim's friends

1\. 선우단 Sunwoo Dan/F/17

Grade 1, Class 3

friends with Haerim since middle school. the closest girl friend of Haerim.

(usually Korean first names are 1 syllable, but her last name is two, and her first name is one syllable, shorter than the usual two)(the first names are usually two syllables, but occasionally one or three syllabled names can be found. However, it is really rare to find last names which have more than one syllable)

(Her name came from my actual friend) (pronounced D-ah-an)

2.박슬아 Park Seula/F/17

Grade 1, Class 3

friends with Haerim since middle school grade 3, was a transfer student in her class.

(Name came from a girl I know, 1 yr younger than me) (pronounced Seul-ah)

3\. 김지윤 Kim Jiyoon/F/17

Grade 1, Class 1

likes Jisung

Hyunjin's friends

1\. 김승민 Kim Seungmin/M/17

Grade 1, Class 5

2\. 한지성 Han Jisung/M/17

Grade 1, Class 1

likes Jiyoon

3\. 이용복 Lee Yongbok/M/17

Grade 1, Class 4

4\. 양정인 Yang Jeongin/M/17

Grade 1, Class 3

supports hyunjin

Broadcasting Department Students

1\. 방찬 Bang Chan/M/19

Grade 3, Class 2

2\. 최세연 Choi Seyeon/F/19

Grade 3, Class 2

(name came from my friend)

3\. 서유빈 Seo Yoobin/F/19

Grade 3, Class 5

The older sister of Changbin

(motiffed from Changbin's big sis.) (although their actual age difference in real life is bigger than this)

4\. 서창빈 Seo Changbin/M/18

Grade 2, Class 2

5\. 김윤정 Kim Yoonjung/F/18

Grade 2, Class 1

6\. 당채원 Dang Chaewon/F/18

Grade 2, Class 4

7\. 윤보경 Yoon Bogyeong/F/18

Grade 2, Class 4

(named after friend)

Tried to keep the age difference similar from the original, but Minho became really young now...

Takes place in a Korean high school. Broadcasting Department is a school club. But to join, you need to take a test.

There are 2 semesters in one year.


	2. 1. Clear Wind (산뜻한 바람)

'Ding Dong' The sound of the doorbell rang across the room.

'Ding Dong- Ding Dong- Diiiiiiiiiiinnnngggggg Dong'

"Coming!!" Haerim yelled as she pulled her jacket(마이) over her school uniform. Then she walked fast to her bag in front of the door, picking it up as she put on her shoes.

In front of the door was Hyunjin, Haerim's friend-for literally ten years-standing crookedly, waiting for her. "You know you're late, right? You made me wait for you and then you don't even keep your promise." He clucked his tongue. "Here, a hotpack. You don't have one, right?"

"Ah, yes thanks. And sorry, I slept in today..." Dealing with a grumbling Hyunjin in the morning was frustrating, but she was thankful for the hot pack, and it was true that she was late, so Haerim apologized. It was spring, but still cold in the morning and evening because it was still early March.

"We're late, let's go." Hyunjin started walking swiftly, and Haerim followed behind him. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yep, I did." Haerim asked as she looked Hyunjin up and down, "Why did you already wear a hoodie when you're still in 1st grade?"

"The sundobu(선도부, similar to student council) doesn't even care. The guys in the class next to us have been wearing it since last week."

"Huh, really?"

"Yeah, in Jisung's class. What class was he in again?"

"Class 1. He really liked it because he was in the same class with Jiyoon, heh."

"Wow, really, when will they be dating, though? They both like each other, but when we ask, they always say no."

Chatting animatedly, they reached the front gate of the school. But, it was a noisy mess there, and the students were whispering at each other at the entrance.

"Hull(헐), it's the Hakju!(학주, short for 학생 주임 선생님, literally means student management teacher) Yah, take off your hoodie, fast!" Haerim whisper-yelled.

Hyunjin quickly pulled his hoodie upwards, taking it off. As he did, his shirt went up with it, so his abdomen which was made with his dancing and exercising showed for a second.

"Ack, NoonGang! (눈갱, means something like, ahhh my eyes! when you see something horrible) Hey don't take your shirt off when there's so many people!" Haerim yelled while she quickly put his hoodie in her bag.

"Yah, you made me take it off! And hey, this is a great body!!"

"Hull, yah no way? You're SO into yourself..." But Haerim gave her hot pack back to Hyunjin, who now had no jacket.

The Hackju was scolding the students who were wearing something other than school uniforms at the gates.

"Hey, where's your school jacket? Open your bag."

"I couldn't wear it because I was in a hurry this morning." Hyunjin opened his bag, showing the inside of it to the teacher, and of course, there was nothing wrong inside it.

The teacher nodded, not thinking about checking Haerim since she was wearing the whole uniform correctly. "Okay. Wear it well next time." Then he let them in.

On the way up to class 1-3(grade 1 class 3), Hyunjin put his arm on Haerim's shoulder.

"Hey, I survived thanks to you."

Haerim grumbled as she escaped from his grip. "Don't use me as an arm stool. If you're thankful, hold my bag for me later."

"Okay, since I'm in a pleasant mood, I'll hold it for you all week!" It was unexpected of Hyunjin to voluntarily carry Haerim's bag, because he knew how heavy it was, due to it being full with textbooks and workbooks. Haerim stared at him with a question on her face.

"Just say yes when I say so. I'm carrying it for you for you to not overdo yourself."

"Heyyyyyy, Hwang Hyunjin, you're quite cool today! I'll buy you something at the store later!"

"Haha, thanks. See you later."

They put down their bags, entering class 3. Even though they were coincidentally sitting in the same row, Hyunjin went to see his friend Yongbok in class 4.

Haerim went to her friends Dan(단, D-ah-n) and Seula(슬아, Seul-ah). The atmosphere was somewhat unsettling.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hi, you're here!" Seula greeted her.

"Yah, a transfer student is coming!" Dan didn't even say hello and said a matter-of-factly.

"A transfer...student? Suddenly? Why not last week? You sure? Which class?"

"Hey, slow down. One at a time. I don't know that well, and someone in class 4 saw a student going in the teacher's room."

"How do you know if that person is in our grade?"

"Had a first grade P.E. uniform in a spare bag."

"But we don't know if the student is even in our class or not, right?" Seula asked.

"Well, you know, I thought about that too. But class 1 and 2 both had transfers in the first week of school. Next is our turn."

"Ah, sure. Because transfer students come in that order." Haerim agreed.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Seula asked, propping her chin up in her hand.

"Take a guess." Dan smiled, but she saw her friends' disappointed faces and told them the answer. "I'll tell you, it's a he."

"Our sex(gender, whatever) ratio is a mess! Oh no..." Haerim cried out. "Soon we'll be the first class in history to have boys twice as much as girls."

"That's too overreacting.... Although we are almost as bad as an university of engineering.(공대, (공과대학교) there are like 20 boys and 3 girls in a class of a major in engineering)"

The warning bell rang. The students went back to their seats. Haerim walked to her seat next to the window and closed it, blocking out the cold wind. Hyunjin ran in the class and sat in the seat in front of her.

"Safe." He turned around to close his hands over Haerim's cold ones. "Did you hear the rumor? About the transfer student."

"Yes, and it was more like news than a rumor."

"What class do you think he'll be in?"

"Ours."

"Huh?"

"Class 1 and 2 already have transfers. The next turn is our class." Haerim explained concisely.

"Oh, okay then."

As the teacher strided into the room, the bell for morning assembly(15 minutes or so for your homeroom teacher to give you information and stuff. In spare time, you have to read) rang.

"You all heard about the transfer student, right? Minho, come in."

"Wait what, the transfer student was in our class?"

"We had a transfer student?"

"If his name is Minho, it's a boy, isn't it?"

The students talked to themselves.

Haerim just stared at the front door expectantly.

A student with clear features walked in the room. He was handsome enough for all the girls to swoon.

"Oh god.. He's really handsome." Dan muttered.

"Minho, you can go sit next to Haerim at the back." The teacher pointed at a empty table.

"Okay."

Hyunjin tightened his grip on Haerim's hands.

"It hurts." Haerim said but didn't take her hands off.

Minho walked taking the stare of all their classmates, and sat next to Haerim.

"Hello, I'm Minho. Nice to meet you."

He smiled as he held his hand out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> HI whattsssup it's Blue Cookies, nice to meet you fellow stays.
> 
> I never thought that I would be writing a fanfic for an idol... Although this fic is an AU, and if people who doesn't know that this is a fanfic, they wouldn't even notice... hehe
> 
> This fic was made from my love of the song, 바보라도 알아(On Track) of stray kids. The lyrics are magnificent... I love the song and the M/V is so pretty.
> 
> I'll take a vote of which route to take, Hyunjin or Minho later. I have no idea who'll be the love interest of Haerim right now...
> 
> This fic was originally written in Korean, but translated into English, both done by me. If you have any questions about the Korean culture while reading it, please ask me. Because it takes place in a Korean high school, there might be things that you don't understand.
> 
> 1\. Most high schools have a small store inside(used in breaks and lunch time). Stores can be also found in some middle schools, but it is really, really rare unless it's a private school. 2.Korean middle and high school students have to wear uniforms. If they don't they get a penalty point, which can work as a minus factor in their grades. 3. There are two doors in a class; a front and back door. (just watch any web drama and you'll get it) The front is usually used by teachers. 4. The school grades go like this. Elementary- G.1~6/Middle- G.1~3/High- G.1~3/ Univ-4years, College-2years
> 
> TMI: 1)Felix is only Yongbok now. 2)Haerim's name came from Weki Meki's Elly(Jeong Haerim), but her last name is Yoo. 3) Hyunjin and Haerim were friends since 7. Now they are 17... 4) All the characters who are not stray kids members are mine, but as I was too lazy to make new names, most of them are my friends' names. 5)Haerim lives alone, but yes she does have a family.


	3. 2. New Meetings (새로운 만남)

"Ah, uh... Um hi! I'm Haerim." Haerim quickly let go of Hyunjin's hand that she'd been holding and took Minho's hand instead. "You were trying for a handshake... Right?"

"Yes, I was. Nice to meet you, partner.(Or desk-mate. whatever)" Minho answered with a small laugh.

"I'm Hwang Hyunjin. Hi." Hyunjin also stuck out his hand. Minho shook Hyunjin's hand too, and answered his greetings.

***

The first period was history. Minho was going to go and get his textbooks at lunchtime, so he didn't have any books with him now, so he got to share with Haerim.

The suffocatingly long and boring 50 minutes passed, and the bell meaning freedom rang. Students from other classes were hanging on the hallway window to look inside. Haerim didn't know when the news went out, but there were about ten people lurking outside. Finding her close friends Jiyoon and Jisung, Haerim took Hyunjin by his hoodie's hood and went to them.

"Guys! Did you come here to see the transfer student, too?"

Jiyoon nodded. "Yes! I heard he's in your class! Where is he?"

"There~!" Haerim pointed at the seat next to her. Minho waved with a smile on his face, probably knowing that they were talking about him.

"Is that him? Hull, wait he sits next to you? He's so handsome! I'm so jealous of your class! You have a lot of good-looking guys..." Hyunjin's shoulders went up a little bit when Jiyoon mentioned good-looking guys. "Why does our class only have squids?" Jiyoon pouted.

"What about me?" Jisung asked with hope evident in his eyes.

Jiyoon avoided his stare by rolling her eyes sheepishly.

"Yes, our Mr. Han Jisung is very handsome too." Haerim joked while pressing down hard on Hyunjin's shoulders. Jisung didn't even notice that she was teasing and happily shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, Jiyoon, are you going to the library at lunch later?" Haerim asked, changing the topic.

"Yes, I think so. If you want to come, come until half past twelve! Let's read together." Jiyoon suggested.

"Sure. Then I'll go. I have to return a book anyway..."

Hyunjin tried to say something, but the warning bell cut him off. "Guys why don't we all go..." Haerim pushed Jiyoon and Jisung away by their backs, smiling. "Hey, I didn't finish my sentence yet!" Hyunjin resisted but Haerim also pressed his back to bring him to his seat.

"We can talk later. Just get ready for the next class, it's math."

"Haaah...." Hyunjin sighed lowly and brought his math book from his locker.

Haerim found her book in her desk, and put it between her and Minho's desks.

"Thanks." Minho smiled.

'He smiles a lot.' Haerim thought to herself.

"Eh, it's nothing. You don't have a book and I'm just helping out a class friend..."

"But still, you might not want to share your stuff with me."

"It's nothing, really. It's not uncomfortable in the least."

The bell for the second period rang, and the mathematics teacher came in. He began to teach about factorization. Twenty minutes into the class, and the teacher wrote something on the board and called out students. "Since today is the 9th, numbers 9, 19 and 29 come out here and solve the problem."

Number 9 was Seula, 19 was Soobin, and 29 was Hyunjin. The three students went up to the blackboard. Hyunjin solved his problem first, writing with his neat handwriting. The others finished before five minutes passed.

"Now, explain why this is the answer." At the teacher's command, they did so in order, ending with the answer. They all got it right except for Seula, who got the positive and negative numbers mixed up with each other.

Hyunjin came back to his seat with a confident smile. "I did well, right?" He asked Haerim, turning around in the process.

"Yes you did, what good is there when everyone else got it correct too?" Haerim grumbled but pat his head... no actually she rumpled up his hair.

Hyunjin just smiled and combed his hair back with his hands. "Yes, thanks so~ much for the compliment."

"Hey you two at the back, stop talking and focus. So, the reason why Seula got this wrong is..."

***

At lunch, the classmates Seula, Dan, Haerim, Hyunjin, and Jeongin all sat together at a table. They'd been close since their middle school years, so they just ignored the stares and usually ate together. Except for Seula, who usually sat with her friends in another class, but they seemed to have gotten the timing wrong. So Haerim invited her to their table, and she said yes.

They ate while chatting and laughing, and stood up to leave. Haerim told the others that she had better get going. "Sorry guys, I promised to meet Jiyoon at 12:30, but I'm late! I guess I was being too lazy. I should go! Bye!"

Haerim ran as fast as she could to the library with slippers on. She was running too fast to notice someone turning the corner and slammed right into that person. A sharp pain nibbing at her forehead, Haerim looked up and saw a surprised Minho.

"Are you alright?" Minho leaned down to look at her. A cool scent wafted from him.

"Uh, I'm..." But then Haerim realized how close they were and stepped away from him. Minho had caught her when she almost fell. "Ah... I'm sorry, I couldn't see straight because I was running..." Haerim looked away not to show her rapidly beating heart. "I have somewhere to go. Bye!" And she ran again to get out of the place. Minho's gaze followed her until she was gone. 

Breathing hardly, Haerim arrived at the library to look for Jiyoon. Jiyoon found her first and waved her over.

"Hey, where were you? Why are you so late? I almost went looking for you, it's already twelve forty." Then she looked at a still breathless Haerim, and like the sweet girl she was, worried for her. "Did you run here? Sit, it's okay because you came here now."

"Thanks." Haerim sat next to Jiyoon. "Sorry I'm late. I didn't know it until I passed the time and ran here while eating lunch."

"Wow, you must have run a lot. Your face is red. You said you will return your book, didn't you?"

Haerim had been fanning herself with her hand and her eyes became bigger. "Well yes. I totally forgot about it while I was running here... I'll just return it later, I guess." She shrugged as if it was nothing serious.

At that moment, the door of the library opened and in came Hyunjin, pulling Jisung with him. "You were here, I thought so. I'll tell you what I couldn't say this morning. Guys, why don't we go play this weekend? Only by ourselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed Seungmin's and Jeongin's classes after watching the music video again, since Jeongin seemed to be a buddy for Hyunjin. Also, in Korea, we have small lockers at the back of the class. It's tall as the wall and about three rows high, 10~15 rows wide, depending on the class size. We don't have the big, tall metal lockers in the hallways.
> 
> Hyunjin says 'play' as in 'meeting up with friends'.


	4. 3. New Friends (새 친구)

"Uh... The four of us _together_?" Jiyoon asked.

"Yep. Just like this. I have some free tickets, it'll be kind of like a double-date. I have couple seats." Hyunjin laughed.

"A date? Between us? Who's the couple though?"

"Oh course Jiyoon and Jisung, and you and me. Well, there's no way I'm sitting with _him_. I don't even want to think about it." Hyunjin pointed at Jisung and shook his head.

"I have no intention of sitting with you either." Jisung looked at Hyunjin with a disgusted face.

Both of them stared at each other with loathing eyes.

"I... think it's cool." Haerim understood the intention of Hyunjin trying to help Jiyoon and Jisung's relationship and agreed. "Well, it's a free movie, right? There's nothing to lose then." And she touched Jiyoon with her arm.

"Um.. yeah. Okay, let's go." Jiyoon agreed too.

Three heads turned to face Jisung. The stares of three people made him flustered. "Sure! I guess..."

"It's a ticket for 14:30, so let's meet in the morning, have lunch together and go watch the movie. Meet me at the bus stop on Saturday at 11am, then." Hyunjin said.

"Okay. Since it's a date, dress well." Haerim finished.

***

Back at the class, Haerim asked Hyunjin. "Honestly the idea was great, but why did it have to be a date? Did it _have_ to be couple seats?"

"I actually did get the tickets from someone, so I couldn't choose."

"Well then, I can't say anything about that, I guess. You and I helping others today as always is so beautiful."

" _Shut up_ ^^"

"m'Kay^^"

The door opened, and in came Minho with his arms full of textbooks. Hyunjin and Haerim ran to his side to help him with his books, and each took some of his.

"Thank you." Minho said as he was surprised. "Those would be heavy..."

"This much is okay." Hyunjin smiled as he crossed the room to reach Minho's desk. He put down his books, followed by Haerim who put her stack of books next to his. "But _you_ have to organize those."

"Of course, thanks." Minho looked in his bag and pulled out 2 bars of chocolate. "I brought these for myself... but I think I got a lot of your help today, so... take it."

"It's okay, you don't have to give it to us!" Haerim tried to give them back, but Hyunjin had already grabbed them. 

"Thanks for these." Hyunjin ripped open the wrapper and put one in his mouth, and gave the other to Haerim.

Haerim had no other choice but take the chocolate bar, unwillingly. " _Thanks_."

Minho went to organize his books in the locker, and Jeongin took the seat next to Hyunjin. 

"Where were you? We were all talking about the clubs. We'll choose them today at the 7th period. All of us are going to try out for the broadcasting department club."

"Why on Earth did they have to add a free period to a good old 6 period day?" Haerim complained, gritting her teeth.

"Yah, Yoo Haerim, weren't you a proper student(모범생)?" Jeongin became confused.

"The fact that I'm good at studying doesn't make me a good student."

"It's because you've never been in the same class with her before. She _hates_ studying." Hyunjin said with a frown.

"Eh, really? I thought that you would like to study since you're so good at it... Sorry..."

"It's alright, that's not something to be sorry about! You couldn't have known! Also, I think that trying out for the Broadcasting Club is a great idea."

"Wait, are all of you guys trying out for the Broadcasting Club?" Minho returned with only a Korean textbook, having cleaned up his new books. "Then I'll apply too. You guys are my only friends here."

"But you're popular." Jeongin said. "Why are we your only friends?"

"Thanks for saying that, but all of the students just stare at me and none of them actually come up to talk to me. So right now, I have no more other friends apart from you guys." Minho stated. "I guess I look scary and difficult to approach." He added with a small chuckle.

"I'll introduce my other friends to you later. They're all good guys, and we're all going to register for the Broadcasting Department Club." Haerim said.

"Thank you. I didn't think that I would get to make this much friends, only on the first day... heh" Minho said with a bright smile on his face looking at the three others.

***

"Guys, guys, we're all in! We did it, we"re all on the list!!!" Dan yelled.

"I was just about to check too..." Jiyoon said.

"As always, Sunwoo Dan's phone is the fastest since it's a new model." Haerim added while rolling lazily on the bed.

The girls were having fun at Haerim's place, and had just checked the school's online website notice board to see if they had passed the test. The results were to come up at 7pm sharp in the afternoon. Haerim lives alone on her own, so her house was used as their agitpunkt(Russian)/아지트(Korean)/hideout(English) frequently.

"How about the boys? Read the list." Jiyoon already put down her phone and tried to look at the small screen over Dan's shoulder.

"Let's see. Kim Seungmin, Kim Jiyoon, Sunwoo Dan, Yang Jeongin, Lee Minho, Lee Yongbok, Yoo Haerim, Han Jisung, Hwang Hyunjin. Hey that's just all of us! Um... 'Because there are a lot of male club members who graduated last year, we had to take in a lot more students this year. -senior club director Bang Chan.' Well that's good for us." Dan read the notice out loud while putting in her commentary here and there as well.

"It's a good thing we could all join the club." Haerim said.

"As a spin-off, Seula failed." Dan said.

"Who's Seula?" Jiyoon didn't know her because she had never met her.

"Just a classmate." Dan brushed it off.

"The club starts on next week, right? I'm excited for it to start!" Haerim said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '아지트' or 'Agit', short for 'Agitpunkt' is a Russian word that became a Korean slang. Means something like hideout/safe house, according to the dictionary. Fun Fact: This word is found in the lyrics of Stray Kids' 'Astronaut' (어디든 아지트가 될 거야).
> 
> Also, Jeongin finally made an appearance and had some lines! (He was mentioned once) Soon you'll be able to meet the other members too!
> 
> This fic is on a ahort Hiatus, until I am done with my finals. I'll come back with another chapter in 2021, or eariler if I can. Bye!


End file.
